


【LOFTER x Archive of Our Own】“Proceed”

by ZQYaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQYaz/pseuds/ZQYaz
Summary: 是bgbgbg！！





	【LOFTER x Archive of Our Own】“Proceed”

**Author's Note:**

> 是bgbgbg！！

LOFTER最近新谈了个美国妹子。

小姑娘长的甚是喜人，白里透红（自行联想ao3界面颜色），无论是做事还是平日谈话时都是一板一眼，给人一种严肃正经的印象。

进入的时侯十分吃力，ao3卡得很紧，LOFTER 4G和wifi切换了好几次，才能勉强进去。也许是因为第一次的害羞，ao3的页面越来越红了。

但页面需要再跳转一次。

“This work could have adult content. If you proceed you have agree that you are willing to see such content.”

“...”

“Go back...点击Go back” ao3弱弱地说道。

LOFTER，江湖人称“老福特”，虽然有时车速慢了点，但依然是妥妥的老司机，在这种情况下自然不会听ao3的。LOFTER毫不犹疑地选择了左边的“Proceed”。

最后一层隔膜破了。

“啊...lof…不行..真的不可以...”

再往深处去只见得更加紧致，但LOFTER却极其有耐心，4G、Wi-Fi来来回回切换了好几次；页面点进去又退出来...跟ao3折腾了半天，才勉强算是把里面完全打开了。

“你！...”ao3有点抵抗的意思。

“怎么了？”LOFTER闻言立即退出了页面。

“....”链接突然被删除，ao3发现竟有点...怪异的感觉。

所以LOFTER再次进入页面的时候就无比畅通无阻了。

“lof…不行了...不...不要啊”

当然，评论区的居民们听不到ao3的呻吟。

“太香了我真的🉑️！！！”

“太太你太会了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“诶好像翻了？怎么打不开”

“回楼上 你慢慢等它加载出来 ao3不翻是信仰”

ao3虽然看起来极其乖巧正经，只可惜实际上是真的耐折腾，不像石墨动不动就要开启访问权限。

“听见了嘛，她们夸你呢，我的太太。”LOFTER越来肆无忌惮。他当然知道评论区里的“太太”不是指眼前这位妹子，但这句话依然对ao3很管用。

“才不是...我...我还不是你太太呢…啊...”

一个新提示跳了出来：

前面一大段的条条框框Lofter只是简略地看了看，大致说的就是ao3的用途和注意事项。他不假思索的勾了“I have read & understood the new Terms of Service and Privacy Policy.”左边的方框

“I agree/consent to its terms.”

“这个算是...全责协议吧，嗯？”

ao3很想说你从哪个字看出是全责协议，不过她现在明显已经没法说了。

“嗯…不...”

“是不是啊？”

“嗯…哈...是的…是...”

“那以后你就是我的太太了。”

“嗯。”


End file.
